Prisoner of War
by AdamLL
Summary: A story spanning chapters 10-12 in Nephenee's POV about the psychology of being a prisoner of war. A hinted attraction between Ike and Nephenee. Warning: Implied rape, but not described.


Author's Note: Hello, this is a more realistic take on the situation Nephenee, Brom, Kieran, and Sephiran find themselves in during chapter 10. I am trying to be more descriptive with my writing. I am guilty of just "script writing" so&so does this and so&so does that. I hope this is a step up from that. Please please review an help me become better :) I need it! hahaha

Footsteps rang down the hallway waking Nephenee from her sleep. The clang of the guard's armored boots against the stone floor was a familiar sound and so was the terror. Were they coming to kill her? Would today be her last day on this earth? These thoughts often ran through her mind.

The door opened, letting in light from the torches that hung in the hallways. It caused Nephenee to shield her sensitive eyes. She hardly knew what time it was much less the day. How long had she been here? It seemed like an eternity.

"Eat up, wench!" His voice was gruff.

The guard threw a plate of what looked like rotting leftovers. The stench made her wretch what little fluids she had in her stomach. The man laughed in response.

"Pathetic."

The door slammed and her hell continued. She remembered how hard the first day was. They stripped her of her armor and clothes making a spectacle of her naked body. The other girl fought, her name had escaped Nephenee's mind. In the end she couldn't help but envy her. The end was quick and somewhat painless. The girl resisted and her neck snapped in the struggle. The lesson was clear, don't struggle and you won't be hurt. Death was surely better than this miserable existence. Hope was all she had.

The first time it happened was so painful and there was blood….so much blood. After that she had become numb to it. She thought of her family, anything to keep her mind from the present. At this very moment her mother would either be yelling at the triplets to sit down and eat or scolding the girls for fighting over a boy. She could never look at men the same, she knew she was damaged.

Nephenee crawled over to the food and inspected it for a second before trying to choke it down. It tasted vulgar but she needed her strength and would not die so easily. She would get out and she would survive.

"Help will come….I will not give up."

The prison was normally quiet but something seemed odd. The sound of weapons clashing echoed through the halls. It was so faint that she could be imagining it. Could someone really be coming to save them?

Curiosity got the best of her and she peered down the hall to the left and didn't see anyone.

"Was it just my mind playing tricks?"

She turned to the right and gasped as an axe buried straight where her head would have been had she not seen the axe coming.

"It seems some fools are trying to get a jailbreak going. I won't let them have the satisfaction. I've had my eye on you for some time, girly."

"Please no." She backed away from the door. Thank the goddess he didn't have a set of keys. Hopefully that man was dead.

The man swung the axe over and over into the door sending wood flying at her. He was snarling like a mad man as he hacked away. It wouldn't be long before he was in. She had to defend herself. She picked up a shard of the broken plate and sat in the corner waiting for her moment.

The door came crashing down and the brute walked in. He saw her shaking in the corner with her shard pointed at him.

"What are you gonna do with that? You make me laugh!" He was cackling with his head leaned back because he thought it was so funny.

Nephenee screamed as a sword protruded from his chest causing blood to spurt at her. The laugh turned to gurgling as blood filled his lungs. He fell over as the man pulled his sword from his back.

The man was young with short blue hair. He reached out to her with kind eyes.

"You're a Crimean soldier, right? Let's get out of here."

She took his hand hesitantly. "Who….are you?"

"I'm Ike, a mercenary hired by the princess of Crimea. I'll explain later, you'll just have to trust me for now."

Her heart fluttered as he said the words. She was saved and would no longer be in pain.

"Very well. Ike, was it?"

"Yes."

"Thank you."

He stared at her for a bit and then nodded.

"Come on." They took off down the hall with Ike in front, sword ready. She couldn't believe her prayers were answered. Maybe Brom and Sephiran were among the prisoners who were saved. She could only hope so.


End file.
